The Revolution of Chaos
by AkumaKami64
Summary: It's been nearly a year since a Titan died. Now the Titans must face an enemy like no other, wielding a power from beyond the past. A man whose revolution shall unite the worlds...or destroy them all. The question now is, who's on what side?
1. Master Chaos

The Revolution of Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Naruto

Summary: It's been nearly a year since a Titan died. Now the Titans must face an enemy like no other, wielding a power from beyond the past. A man whose revolution shall unite the worlds...or destroy them all. The question now is, who's on what side?

A.N. This is AU. Everything from before 'Titan Rising' is the same and diverges off from there. The only thing different before then is that the RedX suit is already stolen.  
Challenge by flood125.  
Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

Demonic or Animalistic speak

Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

Raven stared out of the passenger seat window in a daze as Cyborg drove back to the Tower. They had all gone out for pizza that night, but none of them were in a good mood. It's was one week from now that the day they all hated came. In one week, it would be a year since Beastboy, AKA Garfield Mark Logan, died.

It had been so simple, a regular burning building. They had done those dozens of times before, but something different happened this time. Beastboy was in the basement, searching for survivors. No one's sure what happened exactly, only that there was some kind of explosive material that went off when he was down there. They had searched high and low for any bit of the changeling, only to come up with a piece of his costume that had survived the explosive. Robin and Cyborg had picked that place apart trying to find a clue to what happened, who the explosive belong to, why they were there, etc; only to come up with nothing. The explosive material seemed to have been completely vaporized and no one knew anything about the explosives. The following week had been nicknamed "The Week of Titan Sorrow and Terror." It fit due to how they acted: no one talked to the press, they snapped most of time when asked about anything,(especially about their now deceased Teammate) and they were extra vicious when taking down villains.

A boulder flying by over head caught Raven's attention. Half a month after Beastboy died, Terra had come back, with greater control than when she first met them. She hadn't heard about Beastboy's death until then. Raven had taken her to a spot far out in the desert, away from people, where she promptly let loose so much with her powers, Raven wasn't sure who did more damage there while venting: Her or Terra. She and Terra had grown surprisingly close after that. They weren't the best of friends, but it was close. It had taken a while, but they eventually trusted each other.

They had all taken the loss hard, but the others were surprised at how hard Raven took it. She seemed to become even more introverted than when they all first met. If it wasn't for their continuous pleas to come out at times, she might have stayed in there forever. Terra, surprisingly, had been the biggest help. The others wondered why, but with the way Raven and Terra stayed at Beastboy's grave longer than anyone, they had a guess.

One day, after they had finished a spar, Raven and Terra had both said the same seven words to each other, "He would have been proud of you." They had both come a long way with their powers. Terra only rarely lost control, and then it was small things, like a small rock. Raven had tried harder and harder to express herself without her powers causing any damage. She didn't smile more, probably less, but she did express herself with a lot less worry now.

Raven came out of her reminiscing as Cyborg stopped at a red light. She look out and saw a man on an all black Ducati Desmosedici RR.(1) He was wearing black cargo pants, black steel-toe boots, a black trench coat,(tied together to prevent it from getting caught in the wheel) leather gloves, and a helmet that was blocking his face. He seemed to be staring at her, but she couldn't tell if it was her or the traffic. He gave her a 'farewell' gesture as he turned right and sped off. That guy seemed...creepy, as much as she hated to use that word. Something seemed to be blocking her empathic powers around him. She could usually sense, and ignore, most of the feelings of those around her. This man didn't give off anything, like a blank slate.

Suddenly, their communicators went off. "Titans! Robbery at Jump City Bank! Unknown assailants with powers!" Robin's voice informed through the devices. With a jerk, Cyborg started speeding up and expertly avoiding traffic as they sped towards the bank. It was strange though. Crime had gone down and all the villains were going for smaller things than the biggest and most secure bank in the city. People had joked that it was the fact that they were using the villains as stress relief since their friend died. Judging by the look on Cyborg's face, they were probably right.

Jump City Bank

Cyborg pulled up behind the police cars. There was a lot of money in that bank, and they literally couldn't afford for whoever was in there to get away with it. As Raven got out of the car, she spotted a familiar black motorcycle pulled up not too far away. 'It's probably a coincidence,' She thought as she shook her head.

Robin and Terra walked up to them as Starfire floated down next to them. "Okay team, here's the situation. At least two unknown people, meta-humans most likely, snuck in undetected and basically started causing hell in there, causing everyone to evacuate the building. Police are in the front and in the back of the building. They tried going in, but they always fainted for no apparent reason just outside the bank. Raven, Cyborg, can either of you detect anything?" Robin informed as they both started scanning the building in their own ways.

"None of my scanners are picking up anything, except for a concentration of unknown energy. Sorry dude, I got nothing." Cyborg apologized as his leader nodded.

Raven had a confused look on her face as she spoke, "That energy is chakra."

"You mean like your powers?" Robin asked, slightly worried. He didn't want to have an all out fight with someone that had even a good fraction of Raven's powers.

"No, this is...different. I've never felt it used like this before. It's a spell, for lack of a better term, that causes the victim to fall asleep for a short amount of time. I can break it, and the police will wake up on their own, but I'm not sure what else this stuff can do." Raven informed.

Robin took this in before nodding to Raven. "Azarath Metreon Zinthos." She chanted a moment. The air seemed 'lighter' after she finished.

They all cautiously made their way through the bank, heading for the vault in the darkness since the power had been turned off. As they did, they couldn't throw off the feeling they were being watched, but no one could pick up on anything, so they figured it must be their nerves. As they approached the vault, the uneasiness continued to grow. Just as they reached the open vault, they heard clapping behind them.

"Well, I'm impressed sister, I would have thought at least one of you and your friends would be snoozing outside along with the police that tried to get in here." Blackfire said mockingly from where she was floating, near the ceiling.

Starfire gasped as she saw her sister, "Sister! I thought you were in prison?" Starfire asked, more surprised than anything.

"Ahh, yes. A new friend of mine actually busted me out. One who wants to meet you shortly." Blackfire answered, cryptically.

"Hey, Blackfire! A little help here- well that was fast, I figured they'd take another five minutes at least." A voice called from inside the vault. They turned around to see none other than RedX standing there with a large bag of money on his back.

"Your new friend I'm guessing?" Robin asked Blackfire, while glaring at Red X. He never did discover who had stolen the suit.  
"No, we met through my 'friend' or boss I should say." She said with a slight giggle. Starfire then noticed her sister was blushing ever so slightly.

"So who's this boss of yours, Blackgirl?" Terra taunted lightly. Upsetting someone, even a little, generally had the effect of making them more likely to slip up with something.

"We can't tell you, but I think we can show you." RedX answered, you could tell he was grinning by his voice.

Before they could ask anything else, they heard footsteps from the side of the room. Out walked the same man Raven had seen on the motorcycle outside. "Blackfire, Red, grab a load and get back to headquarters, I'll deal with them." A mechanically altered voice came through his helmet.

"Please do leave my sister in one piece, Master Chaos. I do have a score to settle with her." Blackfire's voice took on a more respectful and submissive tone, as she floated to the vault.

This caused Starfire to gain a worried expression. Her sister only acted like this when two things happened: someone was stronger than her and that person somehow gained her respect, maybe even admiration by the looks of her. But for her sister to not only obey someone, especially willingly, but to also call him master, he must have gained her loyalty. She didn't know who this 'Chaos' was, but he wasn't someone to take lightly.

"Five on one, odds aren't looking good for you man." Cyborg said in a smug tone, as he charged his sonic cannon.

"You underestimate me, Cyborg." Chaos said evenly.

"Starfire, you and Terra stop Blackfire and RedX!" Robin ordered as he, Raven, and Cyborg charged Chaos.

Said adversary promptly disappeared by the time they were half way to him. He reappeared in front of Terra, now floating on small bit of earth under her feet, and Starfire. He struck them in the middle of their chests with his palms. They both flew backwards and skid towards their fellow titans.

"Your fight is with me Titans." Chaos said firmly, making it clear they weren't leaving without fighting him.

"Titans Go!" Robin roared as they charged him.

End of Chapter

1. Fastest road legal bike.

Well that's that. I've been meaning to do this one for a while now. Beastboy died a year ago, and now someone makes an appearance. So who is Chaos and what does he want? And why is Blackfire acting this way? And how will this fight turn out? Read and Review!


	2. First Skirmish

The Revolution of Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Naruto

Hades252 2- All your theories will be proved or disproved soon.

thenormalfreak- Are you sure you want to put your money on it being BB?

Kyuubi-Titan- You'll have to wait and find out about the Naruto part. The 'pimp smack' part, you just need to scroll down some.

Challenge by flood125.  
Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating** to English**

Chaos stood unmoving and unintimidated as the Titans charged him. Robin swung his bow staff, which Chaos grabbed. He spun around with Robin still holding on and caused Robin to collide with Cyborg as he let go. He ducked under Starfire's punch from behind and jumped over Terra's boulder. He jumped back two feet to avoid Cyborg's sonic cannon. He looked to his left and saw a desk encased in black energy heading towards him.

He held up his hand and held the desk in place in mid-air. He tossed the desk at Robin who was now on his feet again. He couldn't dodge in time but ducked in attempt to avoid it.

"Robin!" Starfire called from her position in the air as she looked at the broken desk.

"I'm ok!" He yelled as he moved some pieces off himself. _'Good thing the desk's legs hit the floor and broke before the rest hit me.'_ He thought to himself. He was fine health wise. Fighting wise may be another matter.

"You should be more worried about yourself." A voice said from behind her. She turned only to received a fist to the stomach. A very powerful and painful one that sent her hurdling to the floor. The others looked up to see the masked man stand on the ceiling upside-down.

"Don't see that every day." Cyborg said in surprise as he aimed his cannon.

In the blink of an eye, Chaos took a kunai out of his coat sleeve and threw it at Cyborg's arm. Cyborg took the throwing weapon out of his arm and looked at his gravity defying opponent, "That it?" He asked confidently. Chaos pointed to the kunai the cybernetic teen was still holding. Cyborg look at it and noticed some paper wrapped around the handle and the end seemed to be sizzling. An explosion erupted the weapon. When the dust cleared, Cyborg was missing the lower half of his left arm and some damage to his left side in general.

Chaos then noticed Raven and Terra were throwing a boulder at the same time, doubling the speed and power behind it. He sighed before punching it as it got close to him and the boulder broke into tiny rocks. He stumbled forward and then fell to the floor, landing on his feet, as something hit him in the back. He looked and saw Starfire, eyes and hands glowing in anger.

He looked around and noticed the others. Cyborg was out due to his damaged arms, neither being fit for combat now. Robin was standing. He would need medical attention after this, but he still had a few tricks. Starfire was subtly biting her lower lip in pain from Chaos's previous attack. Raven and Terra had no damage yet what so ever.

Chaos chuckled to himself, "What's so funny?" Raven asked, voice monotone as ever.

"I expected more," He said simply, causing them all to get annoyed, "Nearly a year has passed since I last fought a Titan and this is all you can do?" He roared in laughter aas they all went wide eyed.

"What do you mean? We've never fought you before!" Robin asked, tensing up some.

Chaos didn't answer. Instead, he slowly reached into his trench coat as they all prepared to attack again. He slowly brought out a small item and showed it for them all to see. They all started shaking at what they saw. A Titan communicator, stained with dried up blood. He slowly turned it around for them to see the back. The letters BB were engraved on there with clawed fingers. They all recognised the engraving Beastboy had made himself when he first got it.

He tossed it to Raven, who held it gently as her eyes began to water some. She could sense his presense on it, "It's Beastboy's," She confirmed as they all looked at Chaos with an anger that none of them had felt in years.

"It's time to end this little skirmish," Chaos said simply as he, to their shock, turned into a puddle of water.

Before they could react to this, Chaos appeared in front of Starfire, grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground. A weak groan came from her as he stood back up and caught the three disks Robin had thrown at him. He immediately tossed one back to the Boy Wonder and tossed the other two at Terra. The result was two more titans being out of the fight. He charged at Raven, who quickly phased through the floor. "I don't think so, Half-Demon," He said as his right arm seemed to phase through like she did. He pulled his arm out, him having a shocked Raven by her cloak. He then did a palm slam to her head, sending her flying back, before skidding to a stop.

"Pay up! I told you he would use a water clone to play around with them a bit," Blackfire said as she held out her hand towards RedX.

"Damn," He mutter before handing her a handful of of money that wasn't from the vault.

"You two enjoy the show?" Chaos asked as he looked towards the vault door where RedX and Blackfire were, looking a little sheepish, "Blackfire, what have I said about making bets that involve what I'll do in a fight?" He asked in a scolding tone.

Blackfire seemed to shrink under Chaos's gaze as she shyly looked at the floor and meekly said, "To not to since it ruins the surprise," She said as if she were a child being scolded by a parent.

"That's right, now give X his money back." He said as she, with an ashamed look, did as she was told.

RedX chuckled as he flipped through his reacquired money, before Chaos grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket, "Hey! What was that for?" He seemed to whine at the second lose of his money.

"Partially because you shouldn't laugh at others, part because you shouldn't have taken the bet in the first place, but mostly because you owe me for ruining half of my suits." He said the last part smugly as RedX gulped nervously.

"You knew about that huh?" He asked, more than a little afraid. There was one golden and unspoken rule in HIVE now; Do NOT, under any circumstances, piss off Chaos._ 'We really need a new name,' _RedX thought to himself. He wasn't the only one, but no one suggested anything to Chaos. He may not be malevolent, but the man was very intimidating at times.

"You should know by know that if I want to know something, I'll figure it out eventually. Now lets get out of here before cops try to come up and we have a bloodbath." He ordered as they nodded.

"Going to make an exit?" Blackfire asked with a grin.

"Nope, but I am getting my bike." He said as he disappeared with them following suit.

Outside, the police seemed to ignore the black-clad man that rode off on his motorcycle. One thought running through his head, _'I really love genjutsu.'_

End of Chapter

Well there's number two. I hope everyone enjoyed the fight, I don't think I'm very good with them. So Chaos can do a lot of things including pull Raven out of her portals. What everyone's oppinion on Chaos and on what's going on?


End file.
